


A Long Day

by Prototype0



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype0/pseuds/Prototype0
Summary: Fjord finds that Jester wants to grow close to Fjord, and not just emotionally





	A Long Day

Fjord pushed open the door to the multiple beds in the single room that the group had bought for the night. Some beds were definitely thrown in the room at the last minute, while maybe two or three looked like they belonged there. “That was a long day” Fjord muttered loud enough for the group to hear him. Beau, Molly, Jester, Caleb, and Nott filed in after Fjord. They dropped their belongings individually near a bed after negotiating which bed each of them would take for the night. Much to Fjord’s surprise, Jester was not the first one to claim a bed. Normally, this would have alerted Fjord to ask what was wrong but this late in the evening, Fjord couldn’t muster up the energy to say anything. He plopped his bag at the foot of his bed. All Fjord could think about was getting to bed, but his mind was racing. So many things to think about. The eye. Watching. Grow. Consume. The feeling of drowning. Grasping for anything but finding nothing. Panic. Coughing up sea water. The sword. Water. Ships. Hard work. Swordshipswatereyewatchinggrowconsume

“hey Fjord…”

Fjord snapped out of his panic attack.

He turned around to see the smiling face of one blue tiefling.

Fjord blinked a few times, clearly caught off guard. “Uh, yes, Jester…” Fjord paused a moment. He noticed that Jester’s usual grin wasn’t as big as it normally was. “… Is everything ok?”

“Oh, yeah, um…” Jester, looking slightly flustered, fixed her smile back to what Fjord was used to seeing. Fjord knew something was the matter.

“Can…. Can we push our beds together tonight, Fjord?”

Fjord could feel the blank expression on his face.

“I mean… you know how I don’t like to sleep alone…” Jester was starting to ramble.

“Of course, Jester.” Fjord’s reply was quick. His brain felt like it finally was working again after being in overdrive.

“Thank you Fjord!” Fjord could see the natural smile return to Jester’s face. Fjord breathed a sigh and before he could finish exhaling Jester was already pushing two beds together while humming to herself.

Once Jester was done pushing the beds together, she hopped onto her bed and began taking her boots off. Fjord looked around and noticed that the room was empty aside from Jester and himself. He looked back to Jester who was almost done taking her boots off. “Jester…” Fjord started to speak. For the first time in a very long time, he didn’t know what else he was going to say.

“Yes, Fjord?” Jester replied. She was back to her bubbly self.

Wordlessly, Fjord opened his arms and smiled. He was trying to say something but couldn’t. He wasn’t sure whether it was because he was exhausted or something else.

The moment felt awkward. Fjord could hear the mumbling of the patrons below them shuffling about. It felt like forever. Like time itself stopped, just to mess with Fjord.

“Oh! You want a hug? Well I can’t say no to a hug! I love hugs…” Fjord didn’t catch whatever else Jester said in that moment. All that mattered was the embrace. It felt…. Good. Strong. Almost back breaking. But so reassuring. Like everything he was worrying about melted away…

Just as quickly as it had begun. It ended.

Jester yawned, “I’m going to bed. I’m very sleepy.”

Fjord could also hear the rest of the group entering the room, bringing a dull roar back to the room. Fjord retired to his side of the bed. Everyone else seemed to be following suit. It seemed a good a time as any to fall asleep.

As Fjord rolled onto his tavern bed, which was kinda stiff for his liking, he noticed that Jester wasn’t in the middle of her bed. She was closer to the middle of both beds, which took Fjord by surprise only for a second. Traveling with Jester for a while taught him that Jester liked to sleep close to others. He never bothered to ask why; he just accepted that was how she operated.

The noise is the room died down quickly as everyone was falling asleep. Fjord’s mind seemed to kick back into overdrive again. His mind was trying to piece together whatever this eye thing was and what it meant. He thought of what the academy would be able to tell him if he ever got there. Would he be able to say it without getting caught by the empire for “worship” of an unapproved deity? Is he worshiping a deity? No. He couldn’t be. Not at all. It’s not worship. But what is it? Is it warm? Why am I suddenly really warm?

Fjord snapped out of his train of thought and noticed the Jester was right next to him. Right. Next. To. Him.

His mind, which was clearly in overdrive again, came to a screeching halt. Lying there, with no space between them, was a little blue tiefling. Breathing peacefully. So quietly. It was a stark contrast to the Jester by day. The soft blue skin. The curly horns. The wavy hair. The lips….

No. What are you thinking? You can’t do that. That would be so inappropriate. Come on Fjord, control yourself. Now is not the time for that.

Fjord, with his mind clearly back in overdrive, wasn’t stopping his arm from moving to curl Jester into his chest. Jester, without disturbing her sleep, wrapped her arms around Fjord.

And with that, Fjord’s mind went blank. Again.

“Is this how I feel?” Fjord thought to himself. “I can’t… Ugh.” Fjord tried to peek at everyone else in the group, but they all were fast asleep.

Before Fjord could think anything else, his eyelids became extremely heavy and he passed out thinking maybe things will be ok…

“Hey… Fjord”

Fjord startled awake. Jester was still cuddled in his arms. Those eyes stared right into his.

“Thank you for sleeping with me. I feel a lot better.” Jester whispered. “You seemed to really enjoy it too” Jester was trying to hide a giggle under her breath. Fjord was confused and then suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment flow over him as he realized what she meant. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I’ll keep this a secret.” Jester whispered with a wink and a devious smile.

And with that, in one fluid motion, Jester kissed Fjord on the cheek and rolled over to her bed and sat up, put on her boots and walked out of the room. Fjord was left shocked, confused, and extremely embarrassed. “This is gonna be a long day” Fjord thought to himself as he started to get ready for the day.


End file.
